Spoiler
by cuttiekyu
Summary: it's KiHyun Story :) if you don't like it plese don't read DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN everybody ...


**Spoiler**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

** Kim Kibum**

**Other Cast : Shim Changmin**

** Lee Donghae, and other**

**Genre : romance, hurt**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s)**

**Summary : - (no summary) it's KiHyun Story**

**Happy Reading**

Malam semakin larut, seorang namja manis duduk di sebuah halte sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan berwarna putih yang dipakainya, namja yang bernama cho kyuhyun itu merapatkan coat coklat yang dipakainya untuk menghalau dinginnya udara malam yang mengenai tubuhnya, sesekali digosokkan kedua tangannya lalu di tempelkan ke pipi chubbynya untuk mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan.

"kenapa lama sekali?" gumamnya entah pada siapa, tubuhnya sudah nyaris membeku karna menunggu terlalu lama di halte dekat tempatnya berkerja ini, padahal saat ini sedang musim gugur dan tentunya udara malam saat musim gugur sangatlah dingin. Namun, kyuhyun tidak menyerah dia masih dengan setia duduk disana, menunggu seseorang yang akan menjemputnya. kalau kyuhyun mau sebenarnya dia bisa saja ikut pulang bersama teman – teman sekantornya yang akan dengan senang hati menumpanginya pulang, namun mengingat janji sang namjachingu untuk menjemputnya membuat namja manis ini menolak tawaran teman – temannya itu, walaupun sekarang berakhir dengan dirinya harus menunggu di tengah malam dan diudara yang dingin, tidak papa, asalkan kyuhyun bisa bertemu dengan namjachingunya yang hampir dua minggu ini tidak dilihatnya, yahh alasan sibuklah sehingga membuat namja chingunya itu tidak bisa menjemputnya, jangankan menjemput dua minggu ini bahkan namjachingunya, -kim kibum- tidak pulang ke apartemen yang mereka tinggali bersama karna terlalu sibuk, karna itulah kyuhyun tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan bertemu dengan kibum, dan untungnya kibum bersedia menjemputnya setelah namja manis ini merengek selama setengah jam saat menelpon kekasih tampannya itu.

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum walaupun matanya sudah sangat lelah, pekerjaannya di kantor sebagai programmer game benar – benar menguras tenaganya, namun membayangkan sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati membuat semua rasa lelahnya serasa lenyap, dia harus menampilkan senyum yang manis saat kekasihnya itu datang.

Untuk mengusir kebosanan kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah baliho besar yang berdiri tegak di sebrang jalan, memandang wajah tampan kibum yang mengisi baliho tersebut, ya kekasihnya adalah seorang aktor terkenal yang memenuhi hampir seluruh stasiun tivi, baik local maupun internasional, bukan hanya itu bahkan di setiap sudut kota kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya terpajang dimana – mana, wajar kalau dia sangat sibuk bukan?, karna itulah kyuhyun selalu mencoba mengerti kibum yang sering terlambat setiap mereka janjian ataupun sangat sulitnya mereka untuk bertemu.

TIN TIN bunyi klakson mengagetkan kyuhyun, namja manis itu berharap itu adalah kibum, namun dia harus merasa kecewa saat dilihatnya bukan wajah tampan kekasihnya yang turun dari audi hitam yang berhenti di depannya, melainkan wajah sosok sahabat sekaligus teman sekantornya shim changmin.

"kau masih disini kyu?" Tanya changmin sambil menghampiri kyuhyun

"ne, emmm kau baru pulang chang?" Tanya kyuhyun yang tentunya basa – basi, hahh sudah berapa lama dia duduk disini bahkan changmin yang hari ini lemburpun sudah pulang.

"kau sudah menunggu berapa lama kyu? Bukankah tadi kau pulang duluan?" Tanya changmin heran seingatnya kyuhyun sudah pamit pulang dua jam yang lalu.

"belum lama" jawab kyuhyun bohong, dia tidak mau membuat changmin khawatir

Changmin menyentuh pipi kyuhyun, merasakan dingin di pipi bulat itu, "astaga! Kau sampai dingin begini, apa menunggu kibum hyung?" Tanya changmin, namja dengan tinggi di atas rata – rata ini adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan kibum, dan changmin sudah sangat biasa melihat kyuhyun menunggu kibum di halte ini sehingga tanpa bertanyapun dia sudah tau.

Kyuhyun hanya menggangguk menjawab pertanyaan changmin, masih terus menampilkan senyumnya, walau sebenarnya tenaga untuk tersenyumpun sebenarnya sudah tidak ada lagi.

"pulang denganku saja mungkin kibum hyung sedang sibuk" tawar changmin yang tidak tega melihat kyuhyun yang nyaris menjadi es batu, dalam hati dia merutuki kibum yang dengan teganya membuat kyuhyun menunggu sampai seperti ini.

"anny, tidak usah chang terima kasih atas tawarannya sebentar lagi pasti kibum hyung datang" tolak kyuhyun halus, dia tidak ingin kibum kecawa kalau namja itu datang dan ternyata dia sudah pulang dengan changmin.

"kau yakin? Kau sudah kedinginan kyu" cemas changmin

"ck kau tenang saja shim chang tiang, kau tau siapa cho kyuhyun bukan? Kalau hanya udara seperti ini tidak ada apa – apanya untukku" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada ceria yang dibuat – buat padahal sekarang badannya sudah mulai menggigil, hidungnya pun sudah mulai gatal dan memerah, mungkin kalau dia diam disini lebih lama lagi bisa dipastikan dia akan terserang demam, mengingat imunnya yang tidak sebaik orang kebanyakan.

"ck kau memang keras kepala evil" cibir changmin, lalu namja tampan itu beranjak dari sisi kyuhyun, "kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, eommaku sudah menelfon sejak tadi, kalau kibum hyung sudah datang sampaikan salamku padanya, dan katakana juga jangan terlalu sibuk" ucap changmin

"iya cerewet, sudah sana pergi" usir kyuhyun sambil mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya, begitu mobil changmin berlalu dari hadapannya senyum diwajah kyuhyun menghilang, hahh dia sendirian lagi, kyuhyun merubah posisi duduknya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal ditubuhnya, sampai tiba – tiba saja smartphonenya bergetar, senyum manis mengembang diwajahnya saat fotonya dan kibum muncul di layar smartphone nya juga nama my love yang dia gunakan sebagai id name nomor kibum.

"yeoboseo hyung, hyung dimana? aku sudah di halte" ucap kyuhyun ceria

"baby, mian hyung tidak bisa menjemputmu hyung masih sibuk saat ini, kau pulang dengan taksi atau bus saja ne" ucap kibum di sebrang sana

"hyung" hanya itu yang bisa kyuhyun ucapnya, rasa kecewa langsung memenuhi hatinya, membuat matanya memanas, dipejamkan matanya untuk menghalau air mata yang hendak menetes, dia bahkan sudah lama menunggu di tempat ini sampai nyaris membeku, dan kibum dengan seenaknya membatalkan janji mereka, padahal dia sudah berjanji.

"hyung tutup ne" ucap kibum lagi

"hyung ….." TUT TUT TUT "saranghae" ucap kyuhyun lirih, padahal sambungan telponnya sudah terputus, kyuhyun masih terpaku di tempatnya, smarthonenya masih menempel di telinganya, kecewa? Tentu saja, ini sudah kesekian kalinya kibum membatalkan janji untuk menjemputnya.

"hyun pasti sedang sibuk, aku tidak boleh manja" gumam kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri, namja manis itu berusaha tersenyum walaupun yang dihasilkannya hanyalah senyum miris, dan dalam sekali kedipan airmata yang sejak tadi ditahannyapun terjatuh, "bukankah ini sudah biasa, kenapa masih sesakit ini?" gumam kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada smartphonenya. Dengan kasar dihapusnya air matanya, beruntung masih ada bus terakhir yang bisa dia naiki kalau tidak mungkin dia harus pulang jalan kaki mengingat sangat sulit mendapatkan taksi yang kosong di daerah ini. begitu busnya datang kyuhyun langsung naik dan memilih duduk di kursi paling belakang, namja manis itu menempelkan keningnya di kaca jendela bus, memandang lampu kerlap – kerlip di sepanjang jalan juga foto kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum dengan sangat tampan yang terpajang di hampir seluruh jalan yang dilewatinya.

_'semua orang bisa melihatmu, tapi kenapa aku kekasihmu bahkan sangat sulit melihatmu secara langsung?'_ ucap kyuhyun dalam hati. Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya lalu memasang earphone di telinganya, berusaha menghalau rasa sesak dihatinya yang datang bertubi – tubi, rasa sakit yang datang karna namja yang sangat dia cintai, kim kibum.

.

.

"kau pulang hyung" ucap kyuhyun senang sekaligus kaget, pasalnya kibum bilang baru akan pulang dua hari lagi karena banyak pekerjaan di agensi yang menaunginya.

"hmmm" jawab kibum sambil lalu, namja tampan itu langsung berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minum di kulkas dengan kyuhyun yang setia mngekor di belakangnya

"kenapa tidak mengabariku hyung? Aku kan bisa memasakka sesuatu untukmu" ucap kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, namun hanya bertahan sebentar karena dia sangat merindukan kekasihnya dan terlalu senang karna kekasihnya pulang. Perlahan kyuhyun menghampiri kibum, melingkarkan tangannya di perut kibum, memeluk namja tampan itu dari belakang, melepas rindunya yang begitu besar pada namja pujaan hatinya ini.

"aku sibuk kyu" jawab kibum dengan nada datar, kyuhyun yang memang sudah biasa dengan sikap dingin dan ekspresi datar kekasihnya membiarkannya saja dan justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aku kan rindu padamu hyung" gumam kyuhyun di punggung kibum

"jangan manja kyu, hyung sedang lelah" bukan balasan yang kyuhyun dapatkan namun kibum malah melepas pelukannya dan langsung meninggalkannya menuju kamar mereka, sekali lagi kyuhyun merasakan sakit karna penolakan kibum, namun namja manis itu berusaha menahannya, berusaha terlihat baik – baik saja di depan kibum.

"perlukah kubuatkan teh hangat hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun di depan pintu kamarnya pada kibum yang sudah tidur tengkurap di atas kasur mereka

"tidak usah" sahut kibum

"coklat panas? Ah atau hyung mau kopi? Atau kau mau mandi? Akan kusiapkan air hangat" ucap kyuhyun

"ku bilang tidak usah ya tidak usah kyuhyun" ucap kibum dengan nada yang agak tinggi, tubuhnya benar – benar lelah saat ini dan kyuhyun terus saja menawarinya macam – macam.

"m-mian, aku hanya ingin membuat hyung lebih baik" lirih kyuhyun merasa bersalah

"kalau begitu kau cukup diam, aku ingin istirahat kyu" sahut kibum lalu memejamkan matanya, tidak memperdulikan kyuhyun yang nyaris menangis ditempatnya, selama ini kibum tidak pernah menggunakan nada tinggi saat bicara dengannya, kyuhyun bahkan nyaris tidak mngenali sosok yang sudah menemani hari – harinya selama empat tahun ini. Kibum memang sedikit berubah semenjak namanya dan karirnya terus menanjak sebagai actor, namja tampan itu jadi jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan kyuhyun, dia juga jadi agak pemaran dan kasar. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghalau fikiran – fikiran aneh yang melintas di kepalanya, mungin kibumnya hanya sedang lelah, yahhh mungkin seperti itu.

Dengan perlahan kyuhyun menghampiri kibum, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara agar tidak mengganggu tidur kibum, dilepasnya sepatu kibum yang masih terpasang di kedua kakinya, lalu ditariknya selimut putih untuk menutupi tubuh kibum, dielusnya rambut hitam kibum, dulu kibum pernah bilang padanya lelahnya akan cepat hilang kalau kyuhyun mengelus rambutnya, dan itulah yang sedang kyuhyun lakukan sekarang. Setelah itu kyuhyun hanya berdiam di tempatnya sambil memandang wajah tampan kibum lama, merekam wajah tampan kibum yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya, "tidurlah hyung, aku mencintaimu" ungkapnya tulus.

.

"hahaha" suara tawa yang merdu terdengar dari ruang santai apartemen dengan nuansa putih itu, tawa itu berasal dari seorang namja manis yang sedang melihat acara komedi ditelevisi sambil menikmati setoples cookies, sedangkan namja tampan yang duduk disampingnya terlihat serius dengan tumpukkan kertas ditangannya dan segelas kopi hitam yang diletakkan di meja.

"hyung lihat itu lucu sekali haha" ucap kyuhyun sambil memegang lengan kibum, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian kibum dari kertas – kertas yang disebut naskah itu.

Masih focus dengan naskah ditangannya namja tampan itu melepaskan tangan kyuhyun dari lengannya, "jangan menganggu hyung kyu" ucapnya lalu menyeruput kopi hitamnya sekilas dan kembali menenggelamkan dirinya pada naskah ditangannya, tak perduli ruangan yang tadinya dipenuhi tawa dari nanja manis di sampingnya sekarang menjadi sunyi, tak ada lagi suara tawa, walaupun acara komedi itu masih terus berlangsung, namun kyuhyun namja manis itu tidak memperdulikannya, dia hanya menatap kibum dengan ekspresi sendu, padahal dia ingin menghabiskan waktu liburnya dengan kibum, namun sepertnya kibum justru lebih tertarik dengan naskah – naskah itu.

"hyung?" panggil kyuhyun setelah beberapa lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka

"hmmm" jawab kibum

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ucap kyuhyun ragu

"katakana saja"

"emm bukankah hubungan kita sudah cukup lama" mulai kyuhyun ragu, namja manis itu berusaha memantapkan hatinya untuk menyampaikan isi hatinya, tidak mendapat tanggapan dari kibum kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan, "kita juga sudah cukup mapan, bukankah sebaiknya kita memikirkan hubungan yang lebih serius? Aku ingin mengajak hyung kerumah, mengenalkan hyung pada appa dan eomma" ucap kyuhyun

Kibum mengalihkan sebentar perhatiaannya dari naskah untuk menatap kekasihnya, "kau tau sendiri bukan hyung sedang sangat sibuk kyu? Kita akan kerumah orang tuamu nanti, dan kalau tentang hubungan yang lebih serius, apa maksudmu menikah?" tanya kibum

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat, tersenyum senang karna kibum mengerti maksud hatinya, namun senyum diwajahnya sirna saat mendengar ucapan kibum selanjutnya.

"jangan main – main kyu, kita masih sangat muda, masih saatnya kita menikmati hidup lagipula sekarang karir hyung sedang sangat menanjak, untuk apa buru – buru menikah" ucap kibum lalu pandangannya kembali focus pada naskahnya, namja itu tidak menyadari telah menambah satu lagi luka di hati kekasihnya. Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar jawaban kibum, membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua dan hanya suara dari layar tivi itulah yang terdengar di antara mereka.

.

.

Hari ini kyuhyun sangat senang, yahh sangat senang karna kekasihnya yang super sibuk akhirnya mau menemaninya jalan – jalan, kyuhyun berdandan agar terlihat manis saat bertemu kibum, namja manis itu menunggu dengan tidak sabar di dalam apartemen mereka, kibum memang akan menjemputnya setelah menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan di agensinya.

Sebuah pesan masuk ke smarthpone kyuhyun, pesan dari kibum yang mengatakan bahwa namja tampan itu sudah menunggu kyuhyun di parkiran apartemen, dengan sedikit tergesa – gesa kyuhyun memastikkan kembali penampilannya apakah sudah sempurna, menyambar coat dan syalnya lalu segera turun untuk menemui kibum.

Begitu sampai di parkiran kyuhyun langsung menghampiri sebuah mobil hitam yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, kyuhyun langsung masuk ke kursi samping kemudi, dipandangnya sejenak kibum yang selalu saja terlihat tampan, senyum tidak pernah menghilang di wajah kyuhyun, kyuhyun menunggu sesuatu, sesuatu yang selalu kibum ucapkan saat mereka akan pergi berkencan dulu, kata – kata manis yang kibum ucapkan, pujian yang kibum ucapkan untuk kyuhyun dan banyak lagi, mengingat semua itu membuat pipi kyuhyun memerah.

Kibum memandang kyuhyun, "apa yang kau tunggu kyu? Pakai sabuk pengamanmu" ucap kibum

"ne" jawab kyuhyun lesu, dipakainya sabuk pengaman itu

"kita mau kemana?" Tanya kibum

"kemana saja, bukankah kita sudah lama tidak pergi berdua hyung?" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada yang sekarang terdengar ceria, mengingat masa – masa saat dulu mereka masih bebas berjalan berdua, sudah cukup lama kyuhyun tidak berkencan dengan kibum, mungkin terakhir kali saat kibum belum seterkenal dan sesibuk sekarang, kyuhyun berharap setelah ini hubungan mereka bisa menjadi seperti dulu, dan kibum bisa sedikit lebih perhatian padanya.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk jalan – jalan di mall saja, dengan penyamaran berupa topi dan juga syal kibum berjalan di samping kyuhyun yang sejak tadi berceloteh, sesekali matanya menatap sekeliling memastikan tidak ada yang mengenalinya, bisa bahaya kalau ada yang mengenalinya apalagi sekarang dia sedang berjalan dengan kyuhyun, publik memang sama sekali belum tau bahwa aktor terkenal kim kibum sudah memiliki kekasih, dan tentu saja kalau itu ketahuan bisa mengancam karirnya yang sedang menanjak.

"hyung ayo kesana" ajak kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan kibum manja

Kibum hanya tersenyum lalu melepaskan tangan kyuhyun secepat mungkin, menengok kanan – kiri memastikan tidak ada yang melihat kejadian itu, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang ditunjuk kyuhyun, meninggalkan namja manis itu yang berjalan di belakangnya dengan ekspresi lagi – lagi kyuhyun menahannya, dia tidak ingin mengacaukan hari ini.

"kurasa ini cocok untukmu hyung" kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah pakaian dan mengepaskannya di badan kibum, namja manis itu tampak senang dengan pilihan pakaiannya, kibumnya pasti akan sangat tampan memiakai ini.

"kyu hentikan, bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat" ucap kibum sambil menjauhkan tangan kyuhyun

"kau bahkan sudah memakai penyamaran hyung, tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu" ucap kyuhyun

"kyu, jangan buat hyung menyesal telah menyetujui menemanimu" ancam kibum

"mwo? Menemaniku? Apa hanya aku yang menginginkan ini hyung, apa kau tidak ingin pergi denganku?" Tanya kyuhyun, emosinya sudah mulai terpancing

Drrtttttt drtrrrttttttt "kau …." Kibum menghentikan ucapannya saat tiba – tiba saja smartphonenya bergetar, namja tampan itu menatap ke layar smartphone sikilas lalu tanpa berkata apapun berjalan menjauhi kyuhyun untuk mengangkat telpon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris sambil memandang kibum yang berdiri agak jauh darinya, dipandangi pakaian yang dipilihkannya untuk kibum, "maaf tidak jadi" ucapnya pada pegawai toko yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka sambil mengembalikan baju itu. sampai kapan harus seperti ini?, dia seperti tidak dibutuhkan oleh kibum, atau memang namja tampan itu sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?, lagi – lagi kyuhyun mengenyahkan fikiran buruknya, mengingat kenangan manis yang telah mereka lalui dan juga perjuangan mereka untuk dapat bersama, hal itulah yang selama ini menguatkan kyuhyun bertahan disisi kibum, walaupun kibum selalu bersikap dingin dan menyakitinya berulang - ulang.

Sepasang kekasih ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lapar ke tempat yang biasa mereka kunjungi dulu. Kyuhyun dapat kembali tersenyum saat melihat sekeliling café yang penuh dengan kenangan mereka saat awal – awal mereka pacaran dulu.

"hyung tempat ini masih sama" komen kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas gumaman kibum yang tampak tidak nyaman berada di tempat ramai

"ahh bukankan ini kyuhyunnie?" sapa seorang ahjumma yang merupakan pemilik kedai itu, ahjumma berusia paruh baya itu tentu saja sangat mengenali kyuhyun yang dulu hampir setiap minggu datang ke kedainya.

"ne, ah ahjumma apa kabar?" Tanya kyuhyun ramah

"baik, bagaimana denganmu kyu? Kau bahkan semakin manis, apa kau masih bersama dengan kekasihmu yang kutu buku itu?" Tanya ahjumma

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, mengingat kibum dulu yang sangat berbeda dengan kibum yang sekarang, kalau sekarang kibum adalah aktor tampan yang ketampanannya dikenali oleh semua orang, dulu kibum hanyalah seorang anak kutu buku yang pemalu. "ne, aku masih bersamanya ahjumma" jawab kyuhyun bangga

"benarkah? Wahh apa ini kibum-ssi?" Tanya ahjumma sambil memperhatikan kibum seksama, pasalnya namja tampan itu masih memakai atribut penyamarannya, kibum hanya mengangguk sekilas menjawab pertanyaan ahjumma itu.

"kau tampak beda sekali, ahjumma berharap kalian selalu bersama" ucap ahjumma itu tulus

"terima kasih ahjumma" jawab kyuhyun tulus, dalam hati namja manis ini mengaminkan doa ahjumma pemilik kedai itu, dia juga berharap dapat selalu bersama dengan kibum.

"kalian mau memesan apa?" Tanya ahjumma

"seperti yang biasa ahjumma" jawab kyuhyun

"baiklah tunggu sebentar" ucap ahjumma itu lalu meninggalkan kibum dan kyuhyun

"kyu kenapa kau mengajak hyung kesini?" Tanya kibum sambil berbisik

"memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kita sudah biasa kesini hyung, lagipula disini banyak kenangan kita, apa kau ingat?" Tanya kyuhyun

"tapi disini terlalu ramai" ucap kibum dengan nada kesal tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun.

Drtttt drtttt lagi – lagi smartphone kibum bergetar, berkali – kali kibum memandang ke layar smartphonenya, berusaha mengabaikan panggilan itu, namun smartphonenya terus saja bergetar, namja tampan itu terus saja sibuk dengan smatphonenya.

"angkat saja" ucap kyuhyun yang mulai jengah, mereka kemari untuk jalan – jalan bukan? Namun ini lebih seperti kibum yang berkencan dengan smartphonenya, lagi – lagi kau menyakiti kekasihmu kibum.

"sebentar" kibum beranjak menjauh dari kyuhyun, namja manis itu menghela nafas lelah, dieratkan genggaman kedua tangannya yang diletakkan di atas meja sampai kedua tangannya itu memutih, rasa kesal dihatinya semakin menumpuk seiring dengan kibum yang selalu mengabaikannya.

.

.

Kibum memeriksa smartphonenya saat dirinya sedang di make up untuk adegan syuting selanjutnya, namja tampan itu melihat nama sang kekasih di layar smartphonenya, membaca sebuah pesan yang selalu kyuhyun kirimkan saat mereka berjauhan.

"hyung apa hyung sudah makan?" hanya sebuah pesan sederhana namun menunjukkan seberapa perhatiannya kyuhyun pada kibum.

"hyung jangan sampai kelelahan" pesan yang lain lagi datang karna kibum tidak membalas pesan yang pertama, masih dari pengirim yang sama, tentu saja kekasihnya cho kyuhyun.

"fighting hyung, saranghae" pesan yang lain lagi

"aishhh" kibum bergumam jengkel sambil melepas baterai smartphonenya.

"siapa?" Tanya donghae yang duduk sambil menunggui kibum yang dimake up, namja tampan yang berprofesi sebagai manajer kim kibum itu menatap heran ke arah artisnya yang tampak kesal.

"kyuhyun" jawab kibum singkat sambil meletakkan kembali smartphonenya ke meja setelah menonaktifkannya.

"kau tidak membalasnya?" Tanya donghae, pasalnya dia sudah cukup sering melihat kibum mengabaikan panggilan dan pesan dari kyuhyun, sebenarnya donghae merasa kasihan pada kyuhyun, ditambah kibum jarang pulang karna kesibukannya. "kyuhyun pasti kecewa kalau kau tak membalasnya" tambah donghae

"kau tenang saja hyung, kami sudah lama bersama, kyuhyun pasti mengerti kalau aku sedang sibuk" jawab kibum, yahhh kibum benar kyuhyun pasti mengerti tapi sampai kapan?, "ayo aku sudah selesai" ucap kibum

Donghae hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat tingkah artisnya itu. "aku hanya takut kau akan menyesal kibum" ucap donghae yang hanya diabaikan oleh kibum.

Disaat yang sama seorang namja manis nampak sedang meringkuk di atas kasurnya, tangannya memeluk lututnya yang dilipat sampai dada, sedangkan satu tangannya memandang layar smartphonenya, menanti jawaban pesan dari namja pujaan hatinya, namun sudah lama kyuhyun menunggu jawaban itu tak pernah datang, tanpa sadar airmata kyuhyun terjatuh, dilemparnya smartphonenya ke arah kasur lalu diacaknya surai coklatnya yang memang sudah berantakan, sama dengan kondisi kamarnya yang sangat berantakan.

"Argggghhhhhhhh" kyuhyuh berteriak kencang berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak didadanya yang membuatnya kesulitan bernafas, dipukulnya dadanya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, sakitnya diabaikan oleh namja yang sangat berarti di hidupmu, sungguh kyuhyun sangat lelah, lelah dengan semua sifat kibum, lelah dengan hubungan mereka yang tidak jelas kemana tujuannya, lelah dengan seluruh rasa sakit yang kibum tancapkan dihatinya.

Kyuhyun mencengkram selimut putihnya yang dulu biasa mereka gunakan berdua, selimut yang menjadi saksi bagaimana kibum dan kyuhyun menyambut pagi hari bersama – sama, namun sekarang selimut itu terasa dingin, sama seperti hati kyuhyun. Namja manis itu membiarkan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya yang sudah memerah dan bengkak, menggigit punggung tangannya demi menahan isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya yang biasa sewarna cherry namun sekarang terlihat pucat, memandang kosong ke arah jendela, melihat tetes demi tetes air hujan yang turun sangat deras, membuat suasana semakin dingin, lebih dingin lagi ketika tidak ada tangan kekar yang memeluknya, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan dikala hujan turun.

"apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun yang tentu saja tidak mendapatkan jawaban, hanya suara hujan yang semakin deras lah yang terdengar. "apa kau bukan kibumku yang dulu lagi?" monolognya lagi, sungguh kyuhyun terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini. Dibukanya laci yang terdapat di meja nakas di samping ranjangnya, mengambil sebuah botol kecil yang berisi puluhan butir obat, dibukannya penutup botol itu, diambilnya dua butir dan langsung ditelannya tanpa bantuan air, kyuhyun memang sudah beberapa bulan terakhir mengkonsumsi obat anti depresi, karna namja manis itu merasa sangat tertekan dan depresi namun tentu saja hal itu hanya dirinya yang tau.

.

.

Kibum memasuki apartemennya, namja tampan itu langsung meletakkan tas besarnya, tas yang dia bawa selama proses syuting yang dilakukan di luar negeri selama sebulan ini, dan selama sebulan ini juga kibum tidak menghubungi kyuhyun sama sekali.

"kau pulang?" terdengar suara datar yang menyambutnya dari arah dapur, dilihatnya sang kekasih yang berdiri sambil memandanginya, kalau saja kibum bisa sedikit perhatian pada kyuhyun dan tidak terlalu cuek pasti dia bisa menyadari perubahan kyuhyun sejak mereka tidak bertemu sebulan ini, namun kibum memang egois, dia memikirkan dirinya sendiri tanpa menyadari seseorang yang terluka karnanya, dia tidak menyadari kyuhyun yang sekarang terlihat kurus, wajahnya yang biasanya tersenyum cerah saat dia pulang saat ini hanya menampilkan wajah datar yang pucat.

"seperti yang kau lihat kyu" jawab kibum seadaanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa merahnya

"kemana kau sebulan ini?" Tanya kyuhyun masih mempertahankan nada datarnya, matanya memandang kibum dengan sorot terluka, hidupnya begitu kacau selama sebulan ini, dan kibum dengan seenaknya pulang tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"aku berkerja, tentu kau tau itu kyu" jawab kibum malas

"bisakah kau menatapku kalau aku sedang bicara kim kibum" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi dia bahkan memanggil kibum bukan dengan hyung, namun dengan nama lengkapnya menandakan namja manis itu begitu marah.

Kibum yang kesal melempar bantal sofa yang tadinya menutupi wajahnya, "tidak bisakah kau tidak memulai pertengkaran dan membiarkan ku istirahat kyu? Aku sangat lelah" ucap kibum dengan nada yang tidak kalah tinggi

"kau lelah?" kyuhyun tersenyum miris, "aku bahkan lebih lelah hyung, iahh bukan ini bahkan lebih dari rasa lelah" ucap kyuhyun miris "sebenarnya kau anggap aku ini apa? Bukankah aku kekasihmu hah?!" Tanya kyuhyun kali ini dengan nada yang lebih pelan namun terdengar sangat menyedihkan

"apa kau marah hanya karna aku tidak menghubungimu kyu?, sungguh kekanakan" ucap kibum dengan nada sinis. "kau tau kan bagaimana pekerjaanku?" lanjutnya lagi

"kekanakan? Kau bilang aku kekanakan, tidak pantaskah aku marah kalau kekasihku sendiri tidak menganggapku, mengabaikanku dan tidak memperdulikanku?! Yang kau fikirkan hanya pekerjaanmu? Karirmu!, kau mengabaikan setiap panggilanku, tidak membelas pesanku, bahkan kau tidak memberitau kemana kau pergi sebulan ini, apa kau anggap aku ini hanya pajangan untuku? Aku juga manusia kibum!" marah kyuhyun, "kau bahkan tak pernah memperdulikanku kalau aku berbicara serius tentang kelanjutan hubungan kita, kau tidak pernah mau kuperkenalkan dengan kedua orangtua ku" lanjut kyuhyun lagi

Kibum yang sudah terpancing emosinya bangkit berdiri, namja tampan itu tanpa sadar mendorong kyuhyun ke tembok dengan keras sampai punggung namja manis itu membentur dinding dengan kuat, sakit memang tapi rasa sakit di hatinya lebih dari itu. kedua lengan kekar kibum mengunci tubuh kyuhyun menatap mata yang dulu sering dia puji itu dengan wajah memerah karena marah, "kau fikir aku berkerja untuk siapa hah?! Untuk kita kyu, harusnya kau tau itu, dan lagi – lagi kau berbicara tentang itu kyu, selalu tentang pernikahan , pernikahan dan pernikahan , tidak adakah hal lain yang bisa kau bicarakan hah?!" kibum berteriak di depan wajah kyuhyun, diraihnya vas bunga yang diletakkan di atas meja tepat disamping kyuhyun, dan dilemparnya kelantai, menimbulkan bunyi keras benturan antara vas yang terbuat dari kaca itu dengan lantai, vas bunga itu pecah berkeping – keeping beserta bunga mawar merah yang sekarang berserakan di lantai.

Kyuhyun memandang pecahan vas itu dengan pandangan kosong, dirinya kaget tentu saja semarah – marahnya kibum dia tidak pernah sampai seperti ini, kyuhyun sudah sama sekali tidak mengenali namja di depannya ini, airmata kembali mengalir di pipi kyuhyun, walaupun tidak ada isakan yang terdengar, dia hanya mengangis dalam diam.

"dengar, aku tidak ingin kau mengungkit hal ini lagi, kau tau bagaimana aku memperjuangkan karirku, dan kau ingin aku menghancurkannya hanya dengan sebuah pernikahan?!, jangan bicarakan hal ini lagi denganku, MENGERTI?!" teriak kibum lagi lalu mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan kyuhyun seorang diri di dalam apartemen itu.

Kyuhyun terpaku, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas, ini kedua kalinya kibum membentaknya namun kali ini lebih parah, air mata mengalir semakin deras dari mata kyuhyun, tak mampu menampung kata – kata menyakitkan yang didengarnya bahkan dari seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, "apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?" lagi – lagi pertanyaan itu yang ada dihati kyuhyun, dan sekali lagi dia tetap tidak tau jawabannya. Kyuhyun membiarkan tubuhnya yang lemas perlahan terjatuh kelantai seiring dengan bunyi bantingan pintu, kyuhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri masih sambil menangis, seolah melindungi sisa kepingan hatinya yang kembali dilukai oleh kibum.

Setelah tanginsannya reda, walaupun airmata masih mengalir dari matanya, kyuhyun menyambar coat yang tergantung di dekat pintu, mengambil smatrphonenya, mengepak beberapa barang seperlunya lalu meninggalkan apartemen yang sudah ditinggalinya selama hampir empat tahun ini, sungguh dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dia sudah tidak sanggup, bolehkah dia menyerah saja.

.

.

Selama tiga hari ini kibum memilih tinggal di hotel, mencoba menenangkan fikirannya, mengulang kembali kalimat yang diucapkan kyuhyun saat pertengkaran hebat mereka, jujur saja kibum merasa bersalah, dia membentak kyuhyun, hari itu dia sedang sangat lelah sampai dia lepas control, seungguhnya kibum tidak pernah bermaksud menyakiti kyuhyun, dia sangat mencintai namja manis itu, kibum sangat yakin akan hal itu, tidak ada orang lain yang dia cintai selain kyuhyun, namun kibum memang terlalu cuek, terlalu menikmati karirnya sehingga sejenak melupakan kyuhyun.

Kembali terbayang wajah kyuhyun saat dia membentakknya, wajah menyedihkan yang sangat tidak ingin dia ingat kembali, membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin besar, ditambah selama tiga hari ini kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menghubunginya, tidak seperti biasanya, walaupun hanya menanyakan apa yang sedang dia lakukan atau apa dia sudah makan atau belum, membuat kibum merasa ada yang kurang beberapa hari ini, namun untuk mengirim pesan pada kyuhyun duluan, kibum terlalu gengsi untuk melakukan itu, kibum akui dirinya memang egois, namun cintanya saja tidakkah cukup untuk kyuhyun?. Kibum mengerang kesal, sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang, mungkin saja keadaan sudah lebih baik.

Kibum memasuki apartemennya, cukup heran melihat keadaan apartemennya yang gelap, kyuhyunnya sangat tidak menyukai kegelapan, mana mungkin dia lupa menghidupkan lampu. Kibum memasuki apartemennya lebih dalam, mencari kyuhyun sambil menghidupkan lampu agar ruangan luas itu menjadi lebih terang.

"kyu?" panggilnya sambil memasuki dapur, biasanya jam segini kyuhyun sedang memasak di dapur mereka, namun kibum tidak menemukan kyuhyun disana, dilangkahkan kakinya ke kamar, dia juga tidak menemukan kyuhyun disana, begitupun di kamar mandi, ruang santai, balkon bahkan sampai gudang. Ketakutan mulai mendera hati kibum, bagaimana kalau kyuhyun pergi? Bagaimana kalau kyuhyun meninggalkannya?, tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya menghalau fikiran – fikiran buruk itu. Dengan tergesa – gesa dibukanya lemari pakaian kyuhyun, masih ada pakaian – pakaian kyuhyun disana, piama couple mereka pun masih ada, namun di mana namja manis itu?.

Kibum mengambil smartphonenya, hendak menghubungi kyuhyun, namun segera diurungkan niatnya, "mungkin dia masih marah" gumamnya, perlahan kibum merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, menghirup aroma kyuhyun yang tertinggal disana, mungkin saja kyuhyun hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri, begitulah fikiran kibum.

Kibum membuka matanya karna hari sudah siang, matahari sudah bersinar terik, namja tampan itu melihat sekelililingnya setelahnya menghela nafas lelah, lagi – lagi kyuhyun belum pulang. Selama seminggu ini kibum hidup bagaikan mayat hidup, dia benar – benar merindukan kyuhyun, dia tidak tau dimana keberadaan kekasihnya itu saat ini, kibum bahkan sampai tidak mengganti seprainya agar selalu bisa menghirup aroma tubuh kyuhyun dari sana, apartemennya pun berantakan, biasanya kyuhyunlah yang akan membereskan apartemen mereka, makan kibum pun tidak terurus dia hanya makan makanan instan, pekerjaannya pun terbengkalai, sudah puluhan kali dia ditegur oleh sutradara karna melamun saat proses syuting.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur, mengambil cangkir di antara tumpukkan cangkir yang belum dicuci, hidupnya benar – benar kacau sampai mencuci perabot makanpun dia tidak sempat, yang dilakukannya hanya memikirkan kyuhyun, kemana menghilangnya namja manis itu, kibum baru merasakan betapa kosong hatinya saat tidak ada kyuhyun disisinya, setiap kibum mengelilingi rumah ini yang terbayang hanyalah kyuhyun, saat – saat mereka bersama, di kamar saat dirinya bangun pagi dan menemukan kyuhyun sudah tersenyum manis di depannya lalu memberikan morning kiss, di dapur saat dirinya memasakkan makanan sedangkan kyuhyun hanya melihatnya sambil sesekali mengganggunya, ruang santai saat mereka berpelukan sambil menonton drama kesukaan kyuhyun, semuanya hanya bayangan kyuhyun, dan kibum sama sekali tidak ingin menghilangkan bayangan – bayangan itu, bayangan itulah yang membuatnya bertahan seminggu ini, benar apa yang dikatakan orang, kita baru menyadari seseorang itu berharga ketika orang itu sudah pergi meninggalkan kita, dan kibum merasa begitu bodoh, mengapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang, betapa berharganya kyuhyun dalam hidupnya. Kibum bukan tanpa usaha, seminggu ini dia mecari keberadaan kyuhyun, menghubungi changmin untuk mencari keberadaan kyuhyun, namun hasilnya nihil, bahkan changmin mengatakan kyuhyun cuti kerja, menghubungi namja manis itu pun percuma, kibum sudah berulang kali mengirim pesan dan menelpon kyuhyun namun nomornya tidak pernah aktif, sekarang kibum baru menyadari seperti inilah rasanya diabaikan, sangat sakit, dan kyuhyunnya telah mengalami ini bahkan itu karna dirinya, sungguh kibum sangat ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok, betapa dia begitu bodoh, bukankah tujuannya dulu menjadi artis selain meraih cita – citanya adalah untuk membahagiakan kyuhyun, agar mereka bisa hidup layak nanti, namun sepertinya dia terlalu terlena dengan ketenaran, kepopuleran, kekayaan sehingga dia lupa dengan tujuan awalnya.

Kibum duduk di ruang santai, hari ini dia tidak ada pekerjaan, Sutradara memberinya libur untuk beberapa hari, agar kibum bisa beristirahat dan kembali berkerja dengan baik, namun karna dia tidak berkerja dia semakin banyak waktu untuk memikirkan kyuhyun, berhari – hari ini hanya inilah yang dilakukannya, memandangi foto – fotonya dan kyuhyun yang tersimpan di smartphonenya, foto – foto yang mengabadikan setiap moment mereka, kibum tersenyum saat melihat fotonya dan kyuhyun yang begitu lucu, keduanya memakan satu eskrim berdua, kibum ingat itu saat perayaan hari jadi mereka yang kedua, kyuhyun terlihat sangat lucu disitu dengan noda es krim di sekitar bibirnya. Kibum menggerakkan jarinya di layar smartphonenya melihat foto – foto yang lain, foto mereka di atas kasur mereka dengan pose lucu dimana keduanya menggembungkan kedua pipi mereka, ini foto mereka saat pertama kali menempati apartemen ini, kibum terus melihat foto – foto selanjutnya sambil mengenang moment berharga yang telah mereka lewati berdua, tiba – tiba kibum mengingat bagaimana dia mengabaikan kyuhyun, tak memperdulikan kyuhyun, tak membalas semua pesan kyuhyun, ekspresi sedih dan kecewanya, rasa bersalah itu kembali hadir, dia tidak akan sanggup kalau kyuhyun benar – benar meninggalkannya.

"mianhae baby, please come back" lirihnya sambil mencium foto kyuhyun lama, tiba – tiba saja smartphone itu bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk, kibum langsung menegakkan tubuhnya saat terlihat nama sang kekasih di layar smartphone, kekasih yang beberapa hari ini menghilang tanpa kabar.

'temui aku di atap" hanya itu isi pesan dari kyuhyun, namun mampu membuat kibum tersenyum, dia tau apa yang kyuhyun maksud atap, mereka memang sering menghabiskan waktu di lantai teratas gedung apartemen mereka ini kalau sedang bosan, dengan tergesa – gesa kibum langsung keluar dari apartemennya untuk menemui kyuhyun.

Begitu sampai di atap yang pertama kali kibum lihat adalah seorang namja yang berdiri membelakanginya sambil bersandar di tembok pembatas yang ada di lantai teratas gedung tersebut, tanpa melihat wajahnya pun kibum sangat mengenali namja itu, dia adalah kyuhyun. Kibum tidak tahan lagi untuk memeluk kyuhyun, namja tampan itu langsung berlari menghampiri kyuhyun dan memeluk namja manis itu dari belakang. "kyunnie, hyung sangat merindukanmu" ucapnya di telinga kyuhyun sambil menghirup aroma namja yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat pelukan secara tiba – tiba hanya bisa diam, tanpa membalas ataupun menolak pelukan kibum. Setelah beberapa menit dilepaskannya lengan kibum yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya, dibalikkan badannya untuk memandang kibum, cukup kaget melihat kibum yang tampak berantakkan dan tidak terurus, bahkan kumis tipis tumbuh di wajahnya, namun kyuhyun berhasil menyembunyikan kekagetannya dengan wajah datarnya, ekspresi yang dipelajarinya dengan baik dari kibum.

"aku senang kau memenuhi panggilanku kibum-ssi" ucap kyuhyun datar

"kyu, kenapa kau memanggilku begitu? Kau masih marah? Maafkan hyung ne, kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya kibum

"maaf? Semudah itukah?" Tanya kyuhyun sinis

"kyu" panggil kibum memohon, kyuhyun tidak pernah berbicara dengannya seperti ini

"aku hanya ingin memberikan ini" kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam berukuran sedang.

Kibum mengambil kotak yang disodorkan kyuhyun, dia tidak melihat kotak itu tadi karna terlalu terfokus pada kyuhyun, dengan rasa penasaran dibukannya kotak itu. "ini?" ucapnya bingung saat melihat benda yang berasa di dalam kotak hitam itu

"semua barang yang sudah kau berikan padaku, aku ingin mengembalikannya, sisanya masih ada di apartemen kita" ucap kyuhyun

"tapi kenapa? kyu apa maksudnya?" risau kibum

"bukankah sudah jelas, aku ingin kita berakhir hyung" jawab kyuhyun

"mwo? Tidak kyu, kumohon jangan katakana itu, hyung sangat mencintaimu, tolong maafkan hyung, hyung tau hyung salah, maafkan hyung karna kesalahan hyung selama ini, dan hyung janji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi" ucap kibum memohon sambil menggenggam tangan kyuhyun, kibum bisa merasakan tangan kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu kecil dan rapuh, kyuhyun terlihat sangat kurus sekarang, apa ini semua karnanya?

"maaf hyung aku tidak bisa, sudah cukup kesempatan yang kuberikan padamu walaupun kau terus menyakitiku berulang – ulang, lagipula bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?, bukankah aku hanya seseorang yang mengganggu karirmu?" Tanya kyuhyun lirih, kekecewaannya begitu besar pada kibum.

"tidak kyu, hyung mohon maafkan hyung" mohon kibum sambil berusaha memeluk kyuhyun, namun namja manis itu menghalau kedua lengan kibum, dan mendorongnya, seolah dia benar – benar tidak sudi untuk disentuh kibum.

"maaf" ucap namja manis itu sebelu meninggalkan kibum yang masih terpaku ditempatnya, yang tidak kibum tau adalah tangis kyuhyun yang pecah saat namja manis itu meninggalkannya.

"tida, kyu, KYUHYUN, HYUNG MOHON JANGAN PERGI!" teriak kibum, namun kyuhyun tetap berjalan menjauhinya tanpa menengok ke arahnya sedikitpun, saat kyuhyun sudah tidak terlihat lagi saat itu juga kibum jauh terduduk, namja tampan itu memandang kosong kotak ditangannya, BRUKKK, tidak memperdulikan saat kotak itu terjatuh dan isinya bertaburan, sekali lagi dia merasakan apa yang dirasakan dulu, sakitnya ditolak dan ditinggalkan, apakah ini balasan untukknya? Dan mengapa sesakit ini?.

.

.

"kibum, kibum" panggil donghae sambil berusaha membangunkan kibum yang sedang tidur dengan gelisah, sepertinya namja tampan itu bermimpi buruk.

"kyu" gumam kibum dalam tidurnya, sampai akhirnya dia terbangun dengan keringat membasahi tubuhnya, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah wajah khawatir donghae, padahal kibum berharap yang dia lihat adalah wajah manis kekasihnya, ahh tidak mantan kekasihnya lebih tepatnya, karna namja manis itu sudah meninggalkannya, meninggalkannya karna kesalahan bodoh yang telah dia lakukan.

"kibum kumohon jangan seperti ini, kau bahkan tidak keluar sama sekali dari apartemenmu" ucap donghae, sungguh dia merasa kasihan pada artisnya ini, kibum sama sekali tidak memiliki semangat hidup, dia bahkan menolak seluruh tawaran yang datang padanya, yang dilakukannya hanya mengurung diri dan melamun, dan minum – minum, bahkan kalau donghae tidak datang ke apartemennya tidak akan ada yang membersihkan apartemen ini, karna kibum membiarkannya sepeti saat terakhir kali kyuhyun pergi.

"aku hanya ingin kyuhyun hyung" ucap kibum

Donghae memandang kibum prihatin, kibum benar – benar sudah seperti tidak memiliki jiwa lagi, "kibum hyung mohon, kyuhyun juga tidak ingin kau seperti ini" kibum hanya terdiam, "sekarang mandilah, temui sutradara shim, lanjutkanlah hidupmu kibum" ucap donghae sambil menarik kibum untuk berdiri, sebenarnya kibum tidak ingin, namun dia juga tidak mau membuat donghae kecewa, sudah cukup satu orang yang kecewa padanya, dan orang itu adalah orang yang paling berharga dihidupnya.

Setelah mandi dan sarapan yang dipaksa oleh donghae akhirnya kibum mengikuti namja dengan julukan ikan itu datang ke agensinya, menemui sutradara shin, membicarakan film yang akan dibintangi kibum, sedangkan kibum hanya menyetujuinya saja persis seperti robot, sampai akhirnya semua selesai saat malam sudah datang, setelah membujuk donghae akhirnya namja tampan itu diizinkan untuk menyetir sendiri, kibum hanya membutuhkan waktu sendiri.

Kibum mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai, tidak berniat cepat – cepat sampai di apaetemennya, percuma karna tidak akan ada lagi senyum manis yang akan menyambutnya saat pulang, tidak ada tawa ceria yang sangat dia sukai, tidak ada sambutan hangat dan pelukan yang sangat kibum sukai.

kibum hanya menjalankan mobilnya kemana hatinya menuntunnya, mengunjungi tempat – tempat yang penuh kenangannya dengan kyuhyun sampai mobil itu berhenti di depan lampu merah. Namja tampan itu memperhatikan penyebrang jalan yang berlalu lalang di depannya sampai tiba – tiba matanya menangkap sosok manis yang sangat dia rindukkan, sosok manis yang membuat hati dan hidupnya kacau akhir – akhir ini, cho kyuhyun. Namun, kibum harus menahan rasa sakit dihatinya saat dilihatnya seorang namja berjalan di samping kyuhyun, tangan mereka saling bertautan, kyuhyunnya bahkan terlihat tertawa bahagia bersama pria itu,sesal kibum semakin besar karna selama ini dia hanya bisa menyakiti kyuhyun. entah apa yang terjadi tiba – tiba saja kyuhyun menengok ke arahnya, kibum sangat yakin kyuhyun melihatnya dilihat dari ekspresi kaget diwajah manis itu, tatapan mereka saling bertemu, namun kibum harus menelan pil pahit saat melihat kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya seolah mereka tidak saling kenal, sebegitu besarkah kau membenciku kyu? Tanya kibum dalam hati, tanpa terasa setetes air mata menetes dari matanya disusul dengan tetesan yang lainnya, kibum menangis, menyesali semuayang yang telah terjadi, genggamannya pada stir mobil semakin erat, seiring dengan rasa sakit dan bersalah di hatinya yang semakin menumpuk.

penyesalan memang selalu datang diakhir bukan? dan kalau kibum bisa memutar waktu, dia ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal, agar kyuhyun tetap berada disisinya.

**END**

**Yuhuuuuuuuuuu akhirnya beres juga, sesuai dengan judulnya ff ini emang terinspirasi dari lagu dan MVnya Epik high yang Spoiler, saya lagi suka banget lagu itu, maaf kalau ffnya agak aneh dan kurang memuaskan ya teman – teman, I hope you can like this story, maaf juga kalo ada typo yang bersebaran, aku juga mau ngucapin terima kasih sama temen – teman yang udah mereview setiap ffku, jongmal gomawo #hug, akhir kata pai – pai ….**


End file.
